Nieoczekiwany Początek
by nika0645
Summary: "Wszystko wydawało się skończone. Właśnie zabiłem kogoś, kogo nazywałem bratem, wszędzie leżeli polegli, Konoha płonęła... ale Kyuubi powiedział, że możemy to zmienić. W sumie czemu nie? Nie miałem już nic do stracenia." Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.
1. Wstęp

_**Od tłumaczki:**_ Opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem _„An Unexpected Beginning"_ autorstwa _Crystalzap_, które istnieje w oryginale w serwisie (_s/5829142/1/An-Unexpected-Beginning_). Wszelkie prawa autorskie należą do niej, oczywiście prócz tych do mangi „Naruto" Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

_**From translator: **_This is the translation _„An Unexpected Beginning"_ by _Crystalzap_, which can be found in English on this website (_s/5829142/1/An-Unexpected-Beginning_). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga "Naruto", which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Kilka słów ode mnie: **_Tak, tak. Wiem. Pogięło mnie… ale od zawsze chciałam przetłumaczyć tę pracę… jedną z tych zajmujących szczególne miejsce w moim sercu. Rozdziały będą wychodzić nieregularnie – sami już wiecie, o ile znacie moje inne tłumaczenia (w skrócie – studia medyczne :P). Wychodzę jednak z założenia, że rozdział raz na jakiś czas jest lepszy, aniżeli w ogóle brak rozdziału…  
>Co do samej historii… poza moimi ukochanymi pairingami od zawsze byłam (i jestem!) zagorzałą fanką relacji Minato&amp;Naruto jako ojciec-syn. Jak już się pewnie domyślacie, to na nich będziemy się skupiać w tym oto skromnym opowiadaniu, którego oryginał tworzony został w latach 2010-2011 (tak więc mało ma wspólnego z późniejszymi wydarzeniami w mandze). Więcej szczegółów nie zdradzę… tylko zaproszę do czytania!<p>

Ya ne!

* * *

><p>Dla chętnych pasujący (według mnie) soundtrack:<p>

_**Kana Nishino – If (Naruto Shippuden Movie IV – The Lost Tower OST)**_


	2. Koniec

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_To zaczynamy!

* * *

><p><strong>Nieoczekiwany Początek<strong>

**Rozdział 1: Koniec**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

><p>Pierwszą myślą po przebudzeniu młodego blondyna było <em>„Au, moja głowa… BOLI." <em>Drugą zaś, po otworzeniu jego jasnoniebieskich oczu… _„CO, DO DIABŁA?!"_

Tak oto rozpoczęło się nowe życie Uzumaki'ego Naruto, syna Yondaime Hokage, jinchuuriki'ego Kyuubi'ego no Kitsune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Wspomnienie*<strong>_

Widział rzeczy znane niewielu osobom, takie, których nikt nigdy nie chciał doświadczyć. Narodził się znając nienawiść i strach. W przeciągu kilku godzin po przyjściu na świat stracił więcej, niż niektórzy są w stanie stracić w przeciągu życia, stracił oboje rodziców… i został przeklęty na resztę swoich dni, które, swoją drogą, też mogły nie trwać długo. To była jednak łatwiejsza część historii.

Gdy dorastał będąc pogardzanym, wywołując strach, był zbyt uparty, żeby kiedykolwiek się poddać, ulec. Stał się ninja w dniu, kiedy dowiedział się prawdy o byciu Jinchuurikim Kyuubi'ego. Jego późniejsze życie zaczęło stawać się coraz lepsze, zyskał ludzi, których mógł teraz nazywać przyjaciółmi, nawet kogoś bliskiego osobie brata.

_***Oczami Naruto***_

Wtedy przyszedł _on_, Orochimaru-teme. Zabrał tego, kogo w końcu nazwałem bratem. Wąż zaatakował MÓJ dom, to ON był przyczyną śmierci wszystkich bliskich mi osób. Moja wioska została zniszczona. Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

W ostatniej walce o Konohę w szranki stanęła Dziewiątka Nowicjuszy oraz Drużyna Gai'a… poza Sasuke. Przez wojnę z Dźwiękiem i Skałą siły Konohy bardzo zmalały. Jedyną przyczyną, dlaczego dotrwaliśmy do rozstrzygającej walki, było to, że przez lata staliśmy się silni… i mieliśmy sporo szczęścia.

Finalna wojna okazała się gorsza od wszystkiego, co do tej pory przeszliśmy. Przed moimi oczami widziałem śmierć moich usiłujących mnie obronić przyjaciół… po to, żeby mnie nie zabrali, żeby Madara Uchiha i reszta Akatsuki nie wyciągnęli ze mnie Kyuubi'ego. Wiedziałem, że bronienie mnie było sprawą większej wagi, ale… to dalej byłem _JA_, dla którego ginęli _MOI _bliscy, ludzie, których to _JA _powinienem był chronić.

Chcieli, bym nie uczestniczył w walce, bym odszedł i gdzieś się ukrył i w ten sposób uniknął schwytania. Odmówiłem, chciałem pomóc. Nie mogłem zwiać i się schować… to tak jakbym poddał się i porzucił moich przyjaciół. I tak to nie miało już znaczenia. Wszyscy zginęli. Jedynym pozytywem był fakt, że w końcu pozbyłem się tego pieprzonego węża, który zabrał mi Sasuke… no i kilku członków Akatsuki. Widzicie, Akatsuki i Orochimaru nie bez powodu połączyli siły. Oni po prostu wiedzieli, że ostatnia walka Konohy z Iwą oraz Dźwiękiem będzie idealnym odwróceniem uwagi.

Przynajmniej nie będę musiał żyć w nieskończoność bez moich bliskich. Moje serce zostało zniszczone, naprawdę zniszczone, gdy dostałem w nie prosto z Chidori. Nawet Kyuubi nie potrafił zregenerować całego mięśnia. Całkiem ironiczne… śmierć moich ludzi i unicestwienie mojego serca.

_**Naruto… umieramy…**_

_Czy to coś znaczy… i tak już wszystkich nie ma._

_… **chyba mogę znać sposób, jak to naprawić…**_

_Co masz na myśli przez „naprawić"?_

_**Możemy wrócić do czasów, zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło, zmienić bieg wydarzeń.**_

_Co mam zrobić?_

_**Musisz narysować mój znak na twojej ręce, posłuż się swoją krwią. Wtedy wróć tu szybko, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu.**_

_***Narrator***_

Naruto wyszedł ze swojej podświadomości i uczynił tak, jak polecił mu Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nie było to nic trudnego - jak na ironię kanji dla cyfry dziewięć. Poruszał się z trudem, nie mógł oddychać. Tuż obok niego leżało ciało Sasuke. Odkąd Naruto zaczął praktykować tworzenie pieczęci, stał się o wiele lepszy w kaligrafii. Po stworzeniu znaku ponownie spotkał się z czekającym na niego Dziewięcioogoniastym.

_**Szybciej Naruto, podejdź do pieczęci.**_

Gdyby demon poprosił go o to samo pięć lat temu, jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką by od niego usłyszał, byłoby „nigdy w życiu!". W ciągu wielu stoczonych bitw Kyuubi i teraz już osiemnastoletni Naruto zmienili się, stali się sobie bliżsi. Dziewięcioogoniasta Bestia odczuwała każdą emocję blondyna. Z początku demon był wściekły, zgorzkniały – w końcu _ON_, najsilniejszy spośród wszystkich Bijuu został pokonany przez marnego **_ningena_**! Nie dbał więc o to, że jego syn cierpiał. Czas jednak małymi krokami to zmienił. Naruto nie był już tylko synem jego ojca, był chłopakiem, który _zawsze _wstawał po upadku – nieważne od jego przyczyny.

Tak więc Uzumaki wszedł bez słowa do klatki znajdującej się za pieczenią Czwartego, klatki mieszczącej najsilniejszego z Bijuu. Blondyn w porównaniu do Lisa wyglądał niczym mrówka, ale nie odczuwał strachu. Kyuubi był częścią Naruto zapieczętowaną nie tylko w jego ciele, ale także aż do samego końca związaną z jego duszą.

Demon oplótł swoje ogony wokół młodego ninja.

_**Heh, gówniarz nie powiedział, w którym dokładnie momencie chciałby wylądować, więc zgaduję, że wybór należy do mnie. Troszkę go „zaskoczę" **_– pomyślał.

Poziom chakry Bestii zaczął wzrastać niesamowicie szybko i potężnie, czerwona aura skondensowała się tak mocno, że zrobiło się niemal czarno… i wtedy coś pękło, chakra z Kyuubim i znajdującym się w środku Naruto wydała się eksplodować… nastała ciemność.

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Oczami Naruto*<strong>_

_Au, moja głowa… BOLI. _Powoli otworzyłem oczy, by się zlokalizować i wtedy poczułem, że się poruszam. _CO, DO DIABŁA?!_

Tak oto rozpoczęło się nowe życie Uzumaki'ego Naruto, syna Yondaime Hokage, jinchuuriki'ego Kyuubi'ego no Kitsune.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Koniec! Tak, tak, wiem, jest trochę zamęt ze zmianami osoby mówiącej, wspomnieniami i tym podobne. Jest tak w oryginale, więc nie wprowadzam zbyt wielkich zmian, ale tak czy inaczej staram się przetłumaczyć to w jak najbardziej przejrzysty dla czytelnika sposób i ciut zmienić formę, nie wychodząc jednak poza pewne granice.

Dajcie znać, co o tym myślicie! Z góry przepraszam za błędy, człowiek serio wypada z formy po dłuższych okresach braku kontaktu z językami/pisaniem.

Do następnego!

**ningen**_** - **_człowiek


	3. Dzień Pierwszy

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nieoczekiwany Początek<strong>

**Rozdział 2: Dzień Pierwszy**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

><p>„<em>CO, DO DIABŁA?!" <em>Pomyślał Naruto, gdy zorientował się, że jest niesiony przez nikogo innego, jak samego Yondaime Hokage, jego ojca… a gdyby jeszcze czasem było mało, to nasz bohater urodził się zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej. _Nie powiedziałem Kyuu, gdzie ma nas przenieść. _Blondyn był zły na siebie.

Naruto spojrzał na swojego tatę, który miał identyczne jak on nastroszone włosy koloru blond. Usiłował zdecydować się, czy powinien być wściekły na trzymającego go na rękach mężczyznę, czy może uspokoić się i spróbować zapamiętać to uczucie bycia blisko, zapach. Minato musiał zauważyć jego intensywne spojrzenie, ponieważ mimo że wciąż poruszał się skacząc pomiędzy drzewami, zwrócił na niego uwagę. W tym momencie Naruto mógł dostrzec jego własne, wpatrujące się w niego oczy i nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko się uśmiechnąć.

_To mój ojciec, on tylko próbuje ochronić wioskę. Myśli, że uczyni ze mnie bohatera. To nie z jego winy mieszkańcy Konohy są głupi… więc skoro ich nie nienawidzę, to czemu mam akurat jego wszystkim obarczać?_

Minato spojrzał na syna, po czym obdarował go pełnym dumy uśmiechem.

- Naruto, synu… masz zaledwie kilka godzin, a już jesteś taki silny. Wiesz, większość niemowląt płakałoby z powodu zimna, miałoby zamknięte, jeszcze nieprzyzwyczajone do światła oczy… a ty się jeszcze uśmiechasz – mężczyzna podniósł wzrok, przyglądając się odległej już tylko o kilka mil masywnej sylwetce Kyuubi'ego. – Tak bardzo chciałbym widzieć, jak dorastasz… jesteś silnym dzieckiem – na to maluch posmutniał – niespotykany jak na nowonarodzone dziecko widok. Chciał pomóc swojemu ojcu, chciał go uratować.

Dotarli na miejsce. Yondaime przez chwilę mocniej przytulił młodszego blondyna, po czym delikatnie ułożył go na ziemi i zaczął tworzyć pieczęć. Jak tylko zdjął okrywający brzuch Naruto koc, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a serce na chwilę stanęło. Na brzuchu jego syna znajdowała się ta sama pieczęć, którą miał właśnie zamiar wykonać.

Uzumaki na to tylko ciągle się uśmiechał, przypatrując się wszystkiemu zagadkowym wzrokiem. Chwilę później ryk Kyuubi'ego wyrwał Minato z osłupienia. Nie miał czasu na myślenie. Pieczęć już tu była, więc zostało mu tylko przywołanie Gamabunty, zwrócenie na siebie uwagi Lisa oraz zakończenie techniki.

Naruto obserwował, jak jego ojciec odchodzi, by przywołać Szefa Ropuch, by przygotować się na poświęcenie… _Przecież pieczęć już jest aktywna, więzi Kyuubi'ego z przyszłości, czuję go. _W tym momencie chłopak wpadł na jeden z tych pomysłów, dzięki którym zyskał przydomek najbardziej nieprzewidywalnego ninja, no i jak to przystało na niego - od razu zaczął działać.

_Oi! Kyuubi! Słyszysz mnie? _

Usłyszał w myślach warkot, którym kompletnie się nie przejął. Musiał szybko zareagować.

_**Co jest, szczeniaku? Próbuję spać. Wiesz, podróże w czasie nie są takie proste.**_

_Sorki Kyuu, ale muszę się szybko dowiedzieć, czy istnieje jakiś sposób na wciągniecie Dziewięcioogoniastego z tego czasu do pieczęci zanim mój tata sam spróbuje to zrobić. Nasze dusze są połączone na wieczność, a szalejący Bijuu jest częścią ciebie, więc musi być jakieś wyjście._

_**Hn. Masz rację dzieciaku. Normalnie przypuściłbym, że automatycznie połączę się z drugim mną, ale jako że nie podróżuję zbyt często w czasie, mogłem się pomylić. Tak samo powinno stać się z tobą… ale ponieważ nasze dusze są związane, stało się coś niezwykłego. Spróbuj skumulować na zewnątrz nasze chakry. Powinny przyciągnąć tamtą duszę.**_

Na zewnątrz minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, ale Czwarty już zaczął formować ręczne znaki. Naruto musiał się spieszyć. Przez pieczęć na swoim brzuchu skondensował pozostałą po podróży w czasie oraz finalnej walce chakrę jego oraz jego partnera, która, swoją drogą, miała wartość Jednego Ogona. Uzumaki miał również własne zasoby, które na całe szczęście zabrał ze sobą. Powinno wystarczyć.

Gdy chakra rozbłysła, Minato zatrzymał się, zszokowany, a to pozwoliło naszemu bohaterowi na dotarcie do drugiej Bestii oraz rozpoczęcie procesu wchłaniania jej duszy.

Paliło. Naruto ledwo mógł powstrzymać się od krzyku. Tym razem _będzie _inaczej. Nie pozwoli swojemu ojcu na działanie. Musiał wytrzymać.

Wkrótce było już po wszystkim. Ciało drugiego Kyuubi'ego padło na ziemię, po czym rozpłynęło się w płomieniach. Myśli Minato krążyły gdzieś wokół zdania „co się, u licha, właśnie wydarzyło?", ale niedługo później się otrząsnął.

Młody Namikaze był tak bardzo zmęczony… w końcu nie na co dzień małe dziecko jest tak długo przytomne, pokonuje Bijuu i zmienia świat w czasie swojego pierwszego dnia na Ziemi. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzał przed oddaniem się w nieświadomość, była sylwetka zdążającego do niego jego ojca, który to następnie delikatnie wziął go w ramiona i mocno do siebie przytulił.

Chwilę później Czwarty Hokage wyczuł nadchodzącego Jiraiyę-sensei. Sage zatrzymał się przed nim, ciężko oddychając, z widoczną troską na twarzy.

- Minato, co się stało z Kyuubim? Wszystko z tobą w porządku? – zapytał.

- Ze mną wszystko dobrze, sensei… a co do twojego pierwszego pytania… sam nie jestem pewien, co się właśnie wydarzyło – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, drapiąc się w charakterystyczny sposób w tył głowy. – Sądzę, że zapieczętowanie skończyło się sukcesem, ale też nie dam sobie ręki uciąć – dodał.

Jiraiya zbladł, spoglądając na Naruto.

- Co masz na myśli przez „nie jestem pewien, co się wydarzyło"?

Gdyby był to ktoś inny, Minato z pewnością nic by mu nie wyjawił, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę chodziło dobro jego syna… ale rozmawiał ze swoim sensei, któremu ufał jak nikomu innemu… no może prócz podglądania jego żony, ale to zupełnie inna sprawa. Zrelacjonował więc bieg wydarzeń i poprosił, by przekazać wszystkim, że Kyuubi'ego już nie ma, bez zdradzania szczegółów – sprawę rozwiąże kolejnego dnia. Zabrał Naruto do domu, po czym wycieńczony zasnął tuż obok niego na łóżku.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Dziękuję za zainteresowanie! Każdy odzew z Waszej strony = wielki uśmiech na mojej twarzy :) Arigatou!


	4. Kłamstwa i Jinchuuriki

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nieoczekiwany Początek<strong>

**Rozdział 3: Kłamstwa i Jinchuuriki**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

><p>Kolejnego dnia Minato powoli otworzył oczy, przed którymi ujrzał twarz swojego nowonarodzonego syna. Naruto dalej beztrosko spał. W tym momencie wszystko wydawało się takie perfekcyjne…<p>

_Nie… gdyby była tu Kushina… wtedy byłoby perfekcyjnie._ Blond Hokage westchnął, wiedząc, że nigdy się to nie ziści.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Wspomnienie*<strong>_

Yondaime kołysał w rękach swojego syna. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był zarazem tak bardzo szczęśliwy i tak bardzo smutny… Szczęśliwy, bo stał się ojcem. Przybity, ponieważ jego żona umarła podczas porodu. Jego śliczna Kushina… odeszła. W czasie przyjścia na świat Naruto zaszły komplikacje. Oczy Czwartego zaszkliły się, kiedy jeden z lekarzy wyszedł z sali i powiedział „Hokage-sama… nie udało nam się jej uratować. Tak bardzo mi przykro." Była mowa o utracie zbyt dużej ilości krwi – przez atak Kyuubi'ego zużyli zbyt wiele tego cennego płynu. Zabrakło też czasu na transfuzję. Czerwonowłosa wykrwawiała się zbyt szybko. Minato po prostu stał tam, nieobecny, czuł się tak, jakby właśnie dostał _Rasenganem _w brzuch… Jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała go na nogach, było znajdujące się w jego ramionach dziecko… _jego _dziecko.

Czuł, że Kyuubi nadchodzi. Nie miał czasu na żałobę. Musiał zapieczętować Bestię… wioska będzie bezpieczna, a Naruto stanie się bohaterem… nie było innego sposobu.

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

><p><em>Musiał istnieć jeszcze jakiś inny sposób na powstrzymanie go… <em>Minato spuścił wzrok, napotykając ciekawskie spojrzenie przytomnego już Naruto. Serce mu zmiękło. Obdarował chłopca małym uśmiechem, delikatnie głaszcząc go dłonią po oznakowanym wąsami policzku, po tak bardzo podobnych do jego złotych lokach.

_***Oczami Naruto***_

Obudziłem się i przekonałem, że nie jest to jakiś powariowany sen. Naprawdę przeniosłem się w czasie, uratowałem mojego tatę… i tak, wczoraj się urodziłem (po ostatniej myśli usłyszałem gdzieś w tle chichot Kyuubi'ego). Przyjrzałem się leżącemu przy mnie mężczyźnie. Przez chwilę wyglądał na zamyślonego i zdołowanego… póki nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. Jeszcze nikt _nigdy _tak na mnie nie patrzył… nawet Ero-Sennin i Baa-chan. Wtedy dotknął moich policzków… równie nowe uczucie. Ludzie albo się mnie bali, albo sam nie chciałem być tam dotykany. Byłem tak zszokowany, że nie mogłem zaprotestować. Mogłem usłyszeć, jak mój ojciec wzdycha i mówi po cichu:

- Co ja im, u licha, powiem?

_***Narrator***_

Minato przewrócił się na plecy, jedną ręką przytulając młodszego blondyna. Zaczął głośno myśleć:

- Nie mogę wyjawić im prawdy… w końcu sam nie mam pojęcia, co się stało – mężczyzna ponownie westchnął, zdenerwowany, że nie może tego rozwikłać. Wtedy dodał: - Poza tym to sprawi, że pieczętowanie zacznie być podejrzane, a ostatnią rzeczą, jaką potrzebujemy, to ich gadanie i wątpliwości co do twojego bycia pod kontrolą. Lepiej sprawdzę pieczęć, by w razie czego uspokoić radę.

Tak też uczynił.

_Mogłem wyczuć chakrę mojego taty. Starałem się nie zachowywać podejrzanie, leżeć nieruchomo, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Po kilku minutach już było po – tata uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że jest idealnie, tak jak planował – _pomyślał Naruto, po czym obdarował Czwartego swoim firmowym uśmiechem.

Minato przez chwilę zamyślił się, po czym znowu zaczął mówić.

- Powiem radzie, że w ostatniej chwili odkryłem inną pieczęć, którą byłem w stanie uaktywnić i o której oni nie mieli szansy się dowiedzieć. Jedyną zaufaną osobą jest Sandaime, więc jeżeli się zapyta, po prostu powiem mu mniej więcej całą prawdę. Poza tym sądzę, że już w momencie pieczętowania zaczął tworzyć odpowiednie prawo zakazujące mówienia o będącym w tobie Kyuubim, tak więc póki co możemy nie obawiać się czyhających na jego moc wrogów.

Ostatecznie ta wersja zdarzeń została przez wszystkich przyjęta. Pod koniec tygodnia Minato ogłosił mieszkańcom wioski, że Naruto jest jego synem, dziedzicem klanu Namikaze. Dowiedzieli się oni również o statucie chłopca – jinchuuriki'ego Dziewięcioogoniastego, ale jako że zostali już wcześniej poinformowani o jego pochodzeniu, nie żywili do niego aż takich negatywnych uczuć jak to było za „pierwszym razem". Poza tym wszyscy już niedługo później przekonali się na własnej skórze, że nikt, _ABSOLUTNIE NIKT_, kto zadziera z synem Minato Namikaze, nie uchodzi z tego w jednym kawałku – i to nie dlatego, że Czwarty osobiście to zademonstrował, ale dlatego, że każdy doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo opiekuńczym był ojcem. Oprócz tego nikt nie był na tyle głupi, by nie zrozumieć zawartego w wystąpieniu Minato ostrzeżenia.

Poza statusem jinchuuriki'ego, narodzenie Syna Hokage dało mieszkańcom Liścia nową nadzieję w czasach, gdy odbudowywali to, co zostało zniszczone w czasie ataku Lisa i chowali tych, którzy wtedy zginęli. Niedługo później już nikt nie żywił do chłopca negatywnych emocji – w końcu on i ich bohater byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Każdy, kto przebywał w otoczeniu Naruto, nie mógł o nim powiedzieć nic złego. Młody Namikaze nigdy nie płakał. Kiedy czegoś potrzebował, najzwyczajniej w świecie zwracał na siebie uwagę swojego ojca przez urocze „aaa" – w sumie co się dziwić, jak ukończył dopiero kilka miesięcy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od autorki: <strong>_Przepraszam za nudny rozdział, ale po prostu musiałam wprowadzić zaczątek do przyszłych, zaplanowanych już wydarzeń.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Jak pewnie zauważyliście, jest pewna różnica w śmierci Kushiny tu, a jej śmierci w mandze – wszystko dlatego, jak wcześniej już wspomniałam, że historia ta była tworzona parę lat temu. Tak więc nie dziwcie się zmianami tu i tam ;) No i owszem, póki co mamy zaczątek akcji, wprowadzenie swoistego tła wydarzeń, ale niebawem zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa :D Pozdrawiam!


	5. Pierwsze Słowa & Ramen

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Wesołych Świąt! I zapraszam na kolejny, lekki rozdzialik. Prawdziwa akcja już niebawem ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Nieoczekiwany Początek<strong>

**Rozdział 4: Pierwsze Słowa & Ramen**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

><p>Naruto pracował nad mową oraz kontrolą chakry od trzech miesięcy – oczywiście nikt o tym nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Robił to w nocy, w przerwach na drzemkę, w momentach, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że smacznie śpi. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo trudna jest próba mowy, gdy nie posiada się zębów. Nieprzyzwyczajone mięśnie również nie pomagają. Naruto jednak powoli nauczył się to obchodzić – musiał tylko myśleć nad wykonaniem każdego ruchu ust. Obecnie miał nową zagwozdkę… dalej próbował wpaść na odpowiednie, nadające się na jego „pierwsze" słowo.<p>

Uzumaki zredukował listę do „zboczeniec", „nie", „ramen" i nawet popularnego „tou-san/tatuś". Niestety, nieposiadanie zębów tworzyło kolejny problem – dieta blondynka składała się przede wszystkim z: mleka, soku, wody, mleka… no i powoli wprowadzanego _jedzenia dla małych dzieci_.

_Świetnie. Prawie jednorodna dieta składająca się z mleka już jest wystarczająco zła… nawet nie zamierzam tego ruszać._

W taki więc sposób Naruto wybrał swoje pierwsze słowo… albo coś w tym rodzaju. Misję „Niech Tata Wybałuszy Oczy" miał zamiar zrealizować kolejnego ranka.

_Ale będzie piękna scenka – _pomyślał młody Namikaze w czasie praktykowania ćwiczeń chakry na łóżeczkowych szczebelkach. Kiedy zasypiał, gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu mógł usłyszeć chichot Kyuubi'ego. Kitsune wręcz nie mógł doczekać się zabawy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kolejnego dnia<strong>_

Minato wstał o zwykłej mu porze, szybko się przebrał i udał sprawdzić, co u Naruto. Jak zwykle chłopiec już nie spał, tylko spoglądał na niego swoimi niewinnymi oczkami. Czwarty delikatnie wziął syna na ręce i położył na stoliku do przewijania. Mężczyzna doskonale wiedział, że dziecko nie przepadało za tą czynnością – w tym momencie na jego twarzy zawsze pojawiał się grymas. Naruto _naprawdę tego nienawidził_… jedynym pozytywnym aspektem był fakt, że przynajmniej jego tata _nie wiedział_, że posiadał umysł osiemnastoletniego shinobi. Pieluszka została zmieniona w mgnieniu oka – w końcu miano Żółtego Błysku Konohy nie zostało nadane Czwartemu bez powodu. Hokage ponownie wziął malucha na ręce, a następnie zszedł na parter w celu przygotowania im śniadania.

_Niech zabawa się zacznie… hahahahaha… to znaczy… pierwsze słowa. Tak, to._

Minato wyciągnął nowy słoiczek ze śniadaniem dla Naruto (mimo że poprzednim razem cała jego zawartość wylądowała na _nim_) i umieścił chłopca na specjalnym krzesełku. Yondaime sądził, że tym razem był gotowy na wszystko (oczywiście się mylił)… a w razie konieczności zrobi unik jak przed lecącymi na niego kunai.

_Zbliża się… z tym obrzydliwym obrzydlistwem._

_Jeszcze chwileczkę… kiedy uniesie łyżkę… _

Kyuubi, w oczekiwaniu na akcję, siedział jak na szpilkach.

_Teraz._

- Tata lamen!

„_Ramen"… och, wow. Chyba to go zabiło. Hahahaha._

I w ten sposób pierwsze słowo Naruto Uzumaki'ego-Namikaze przemieniło się w jego pierwsze zdanie.

* * *

><p><em>Nazwał mnie tatą! Tak, tak, TAK! I chyba chce ramen? Nieważne, za to mógłbym mu dać nawet kucyka <em>– pomyślał wciąż nieruszający się Minato. Dopiero obudził go chichot jego syna. Wyjął łobuza z krzesełka, przytulił, a następnie rozpoczął z nim wesoły taniec, podśpiewując pod nosem „tak!". Obserwujący tę scenę ANBU pomyśleli, że ich Hokage chyba w końcu zwariował. Chwilę później ujrzeli żółty błysk, a następnie stanęli twarzą w twarz z najpoważniejszą miną, jaką kiedykolwiek w życiu widzieli oraz słowami:

- Jeżeli piśniecie nawet słówko, wyślę was do Wydziału P&T (Przesłuchań i Tortur).

Na to tylko pokornie skinęli głową – zbyt przerażeni i zszokowani, aby zareagować w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Po tym twarz Minato się rozjaśniła, ujawniając szeroki uśmiech, po czym mężczyzna zniknął razem z Naruto w jednym z pokojów.

_Przyszykujemy się i wyruszamy na śniadanie do Ichiraku. Czekajcie chwilę… Naruto ma tylko trzy miesiące, to w takim razie dlaczego jest w stanie tak dobrze się komunikować? I skąd wie, że ramen jest dobre… owszem, widział mnie w momencie, gdy to jadłem, ale nie sądzę, abym kiedykolwiek w jego obecności wypowiedział nazwę dania. _

Czwarty spojrzał na _cierpliwie_ czekającego na ubranie Naruto.

_Cierpliwie? Może i nie wiem za wiele o dzieciach, ale chyba z natury nie powinny być cierpliwe, racja? Teraz, kiedy o tym myślę, to sądzę, że dotychczas spokojnie przespał każdą noc. Wszyscy mi mówili, że będzie odwrotnie i mam się na to nastawić. Nigdy też nie zauważyłem, aby kiedykolwiek płakał._

Z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na synka, którego twarz zdobił rozbawiony uśmiech. Uniósł brew.

_Tak jakby sądził, że moje stanie tu i gapienie się na niego jest przezabawne. No dobra, aktualnie to prawdopodobnie jest śmieszne… ale i tak._

Młody ojciec ukląkł – tak, by być na równi z młodszym Namikaze. Naruto ani przez chwilę nie przestał się szczerzyć.

- Dlaczego nigdy nie płaczesz, Naruto? – zapytał, delikatnie pukając go palcem w czoło, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

* * *

><p>Naruto i Kyuubi nie mogli wytrzymać ze śmiechu.<p>

_Hahahaha, to zaczyna być naprawdę dobre _– pomyślał blondyn.

_**Spójrz na jego twarz **_– parsknął Kyuubi.

- Dlaczego nigdy nie płaczesz, Naruto?

Uzumaki niezbyt wiedział, co na to powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Mógłby albo zacząć płakać (co nawet nie wchodziło w grę – już wystarczająco się napłakał w „poprzednim" życiu), powiedzieć coś w stylu „dlaczego chcesz, abym to robił?" (niestety już wystarczająco się w tym dniu nagadał), pozostał więc na trzeciej opcji.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Oczami Minato*<strong>_

Mimo, że nie oczekiwałem od Naruto żadnej odpowiedzi, i tak gdzieś podświadomie na to po cichu liczyłem. Po paru sekundach chłopiec przechylił głowę lekko na prawo i spojrzał na mnie tymi swoimi ogromnymi, błękitnymi oczami, po czym usłyszałem coś w stylu „uuh?", co zabrzmiało prawie jak pytanie. Widok jego wyrazu twarzy, dodatkowo ten jego dziecięcy, wysoki głosik… zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. Wybuchnąłem śmiechem.

Po tym, jak ubrałem blondynka w jego pomarańczową koszulkę z niebieską spiralą, czarne spodenki zdobione po lewej stronie przez oranżowy pasek, chłopczyk także odpowiedział mi śmiechem.

- Gotowy na ramen, Naruto? – w zasadzie nie miało to zabrzmieć jak pytanie, ale i tak otrzymałem odpowiedź w postaci radosnego pokrzykiwania i podskakiwania. Wziąłem go na ręce, złapałem płaszcz (biały z czerwonymi wzorami w kształcie płomieni) i wyszedłem z domu.


	6. Ichiraku i Starzy Przyjaciele

_**Zastrzeżenie: **_Nie jest to moja praca, tylko tłumaczenie angielskiego oryginału należącego do Crystalzap. Prawa do mangi, bohaterów należą do Masashi'ego Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Od tłumaczki: <strong>_Jestem po sesji! Pora na zasłużony odpoczynek :) I zabieram się do roboty!

* * *

><p><strong>Nieoczekiwany Początek<strong>

**Rozdział 5: Ichiraku i Starzy Przyjaciele**

* * *

><p><strong>Myśli: <strong>_„bla bla"_

**Dialogi: **„bla bla"

**Kyuubi: ****„_bla bla"/_„bla bla"**

* * *

><p>Naruto oraz Minato znaleźli się u Ichiraku w mgnieniu oka, w „żółtym" błysku. Naruto kochał <em>Hiraishin no Jutsu<em>, ale powoli zaczynał myśleć, że jego tata coraz bardziej się rozleniwia.

_My naprawdę nie mieszkamy AŻ TAK daleko od restauracji, wystarczyłoby skakanie po dachach… chociaż w sumie… chyba zrobiłbym tak samo – w końcu mówimy o RAMEN – _pomyślał młodszy blondyn, zanim jego głowę zaprzątnął zapach najlepszego dania pod słońcem.

- Oi, Teuchi, zamawiam to, co zwykle! – zawołał na wejściu Minato.

- Ohayo, Hokage-sama, widzę, że przyprowadziłeś Naruto. Jak się miewa wasza dwójka dzisiaj? – odparł właściciel.

- Znakomicie. Naruto właśnie wypowiedział swoje pierwsze słowa… więc jesteśmy tu… na jego prośbę – na twarzy blond Hokage pojawił się zmieszany uśmiech. Jedną ręką zaczął przeczesywać włosy, drugą zaś trzymał syna.

Teuchi uniósł brew.

- Na prośbę Naruto? Jak dokładnie brzmiały jego pierwsze słowa? – na to Naruto stwierdził, że zabawa się jeszcze nie skończyła. Spojrzał na przedmówcę i, zanim jego tata zdążył zareagować, powiedział:

- Lamen! – obydwaj mężczyźni osłupieli. Po chwili jednak Minato radośnie wyszczerzył zęby, zaś w oczach szefa kuchni pojawiły się łzy szczęścia.

- Och, co za przepiękny dzień. Naruto Namikaze, z okazji twojego wielkiego osiągnięcia zjesz dzisiaj na mój koszt! – na to chłopiec się zaśmiał.

Jakiś czas później Minato kończył rozcinać makaron na jak najmniejsze kawałki, podczas gdy jego syn wesoło powtarzał „tatuś, tatuś, lamen, lamen!". Całą tą scenę, rzecz jasna, z uśmiechem obserwował Teuchi. Po swoim „pierwszym" kęsie ukochanego dania Naruto w umyśle prawie się rozpłakał. Już chciał domagać się kolejnej łyżki, kiedy do restauracji wkroczył Jiraiya oraz Kakashi.

Jak zawsze taktowny sannin zaczął głośno rechotać ze śmiechu, zaś na twarzy srebrnowłosego pojawił się tylko znaczący uśmiech. Widok Minato próbującego nakarmić swoje trzymiesięczne dziecko był naprawdę przeuroczy. Po kilku sekundach obydwaj blondyni zmierzyli ich wzrokiem – starszy z nich zirytował się śmiechem, zaś młodszego zaczęło denerwować czekanie na ramen.

Kakashi odwrócił głowę, ale pod jego maską dalej widoczny był uśmiech, Jiraya za to zwrócił uwagę na wpatrującego się w niego Naruto. Uniósł brew, przypominając sobie o już niejednokrotnym, dziwnym zachowaniu chłopca, który zawsze do niego niesamowicie lgnął.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Wspomnienie*<strong>_

Naruto liczył sobie zaledwie kilka dni. Zboczony Pustelnik akurat wpadł, by sprawdzić, jak po minionych wydarzeniach miewa się jego ulubiony uczeń. Zaczęli rozmawiać o wszystkim począwszy od śmierci Kushiny aż do niezwykłego zapieczętowania. W pewnym momencie blondynek zaczął się budzić. Znał te głosy… jeden należał do jego ojca, drugi zaś…

_Jiraiya-sensei, Ero-sennin… zginął tak dawno temu…_

Nie mógł już dłużej tego znosić. Otworzył oczy, skierował wzrok na ukochanego sensei'a, po czym zaczął domagać się zwrócenia na niego uwagi – w akcje desperacji, na przemian to się wiercił, to wyciągał rączki, co od razu zostało spostrzeżone przez przebywających w pokoju dorosłych. Cała ta sytuacja ich zaskoczyła. Minato pozwolił Ropuszemu Mędrcowi na wzięcie dziecka na ręce. Mały prawie od razu mocno się w niego wtulił – tak, jakby była to jego ostatnia deska ratunku. Drżał. Mężczyźni zaczęli się martwić, ale na całe szczęście po chwili Naruto uspokoił się i zrelaksował, dalej jednak wtulał się w czerwoną kamizelkę sannina.

Od tego momentu Jiraiya pokochał ten mały, radosny promyk słońca i za każdą wizytą przynosił mu jakieś pluszowe zwierzątko. Większość z nich, ku uciesze chłopca, stanowiły lisy lub żaby. Pustelnik spostrzegł jednak, że Naruto promieniał ze szczęścia przede wszystkim nie ze względu na otrzymywane prezenty, ale po prostu na jego widok.

_***Koniec wspomnienia***_

* * *

><p>Ale teraz? Dlaczego tak mierzył go wzrokiem? Odpowiedź na te pytania zyskał w momencie, kiedy Minato ponownie zaczął karmić chłopca, a dokładnie w chwili wypowiedzenia jednego krótkiego zdania… i to nie przez blond Kage.<p>

Naruto zaczął już być tą sytuacją zmęczony. Ramen było tak blisko, wystarczająco blisko, by jego zapach - dzięki wyostrzonym zmysłom – w całości go pochłaniał… a nie mógł go skosztować. Spojrzał to na swojego tatę, to na posiłek, to na tym razem zaintrygowanego Jiraiyę… Naprawdę się zirytował. Nawet w wieku osiemnastu lat nie odznaczał się wyjątkową cierpliwością. Wiedział, co chciał, dodajmy do tego jego lisi spryt… spojrzał jeszcze raz na Minato tymi swoimi słodkimi, niebieskimi oczami, na jego buzi pojawił się przeuroczy grymas… i wtedy swoim drobnym głosikiem powiedział:

- Tatuś… - wymowne spojrzenie to na ojca, to na ramen – lamen.

W tym momencie Minato prawie został powalony na ziemię – to było zdecydowanie zbyt urocze. Szybko wykonał polecenie, sannin zaś wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem – znał już powód oburzenia Naruto. Wykapany tata – miłośnik ramen. Nawet stoicki Kakashi nie wytrzymał i zawtórował… za to młody jinchuuriki był zadowolony z efektów swojego planu. Poszło zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo.

Po chwili Yondaime miał dość.

- Z czego się tak cieszycie, hm? – srebrnowłosy jounin przerzucił się na chichot, podczas gdy Jiraya wtrącił swoje trzy grosze:

- Dzieciak ma zaledwie trzy miesiące, a już potrafi wrobić cię w częstowanie go twoim ramen – Minato spojrzał na skupionego na jedzeniu chłopca, po czym z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na swojego sensei'a. Uniósł brew.

- W nic mnie nie wrobił – na twarzy Jirayi widniał uśmieszek, co jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało.

- To w takim razie czyim pomysłem było pójście na ramen? – spytał białowłosy.

Minato nie za bardzo miał ochotę na to odpowiadać, ale przecież nie mógł okłamać swojego przyjaciela.

- Pomysł należał do Naruto – Czwarty westchnął i na moment spuścił głowę, w dalszym ciągu jednak nie zapominając o karmieniu synka. Po chwili ponownie wwiercił wzrok w sannina. – Ale to były jego pierwsze słowa, nie zostałem więc – przewrócił oczami – „wrobiony". On ma dopiero trzy miesiące – na to Jiraya dał sobie spokój z dalszym denerwowaniem swojego ucznia.

- Jego pierwszym słowem było „ramen"? – wyprzedził go Kakashi. Na to Minato dumnie potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, jego pierwszym słowem było „tatuś", ramen wypowiedział jako _drugie_ – na to wszyscy wymienili ze sobą spojrzenia i głośno się zaśmiali, Naruto zaś był tak bardzo pochłonięty jedzeniem, że kompletnie nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Czwarty nawet się nie zorientował, że w pewnej chwili zaczął karmić chłopca także _swoim _ramen.


End file.
